callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Japanese Officer
The Japanese Officer was a soldier seen in the mission "Semper Fi" and was presumably the commanding officer stationed on Makin Atoll. He had close-cropped black hair and a mustache. Biography He played a semi-major role in the mission "Semper Fi", and is the first character seen in the game. Sometime before the start of the game, soldiers under his command captured a group of U.S. Marines, among them Privates C. Miller and K. Pyle. He and a Private 1st Class interrogated Miller and Pyle, while other Japanese troops continuously beat the other Marines. He taunted K. Pyle, telling him that they are all weak, and questioned if all the Americans were as weak as the two, before the private spits in his face. He then violently responded by sticking his lit cigarette into K. Pyle's eye, before ordering the PFC to execute the two Marines and then walking out of the hut. After executing Pyle, the PFC comes for Miller, declaring that he's weak, not noticing Roebuck behind him. He stabs the PFC with his Knife before he can kill Miller. The Japanese officer is strangled to death by Sullivan using his M1897 Trenchgun. His Nambu pistol is given to Miller. Quotes *"貴様は強くない" (Kisama wa tsuyoku nai: You are not strong) *''"強情な奴め"'' (Goujou na yatsu me: What a stubborn) *''"米兵どもは皆こうなのか"'' (Beiheidomo wa mina kounanoka: Are all the American soldiers like this?) *''"二人とも殺せ"'' (Futaritomo korose: Kill them both) Trivia *When the officer smokes, it is seen that the smoke is not really inside his mouth, but the cigarette is just near his mouth. *This officer, along with the Japanese voice when the player makes a squad, the Japanese announcer, and Takeo Masaki are the only four English-speaking Japanese soldiers in the game. *The Japanese soldier that kills Pvt. Pyle is lower in rank than the Japanese officer, as he bows to him as he leaves. His collar insignia indicates that he is a Private 1st Class. *The Japanese officer's line about Miller saying nothing is quite humorous, as the playable characters of the Call of Duty franchise (until'' Call of Duty: Black Ops) usually never talk and are seen as "the strong silent type". *In the Wii version, the Japanese officer wears an officer's cap. *Takeo Masaki bears a resemblance to the Japanese Officer. In ''World at War, only his uniform were the same. In Black Ops however, Takeo uses exactly the same model of the Japanese Officer with only a cap added. However in the DLC map Moon, Takeo uses exactly the same model as he doesn't have his officer cap. *If one looks at the Officer when Miller is about to get killed the player can see that Roebuck walks right past the Officer without alerting him. *Many random enemies in other levels, such as "Hard Landing" use the same character model as him. *It is extremely rare, that, at the later part in Semper Fi, the player can be attacked by the officer with the Katana in the part where the group was ambushed. Category:Killed in Action Category:Enemies Category:Call of Duty: World at War Characters